my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Two
{| Chapter Two Katsuko hadn't been at UA long enough to understand everything, nor had she been there long enough to make friends that didn't have anything to do with All Might or his motivational words. She had to do this or else she'd become fully reliant on a hero who's just doing his job. So far, she had only managed to get lost twice before having to lean against a wall and just slide to the floor. She felt sweaty, warm and cold at the same time. Her eyes darted from one end of the hallway to the other in an attempt to make sure no one was watching her. It felt like the ends of the hallways were getting closer and closer until it felt too close for her. Her breathing quickened until she was gasping for more air, like the nearing walls were taking her air. Words in the back of her mind reminded her to calm down, but she didn't even know where she was. She was in some vacant hallway having an attack. She's been through this before, though, and she knew how to calm herself down. She just needed to think about something, anything. She just needed it to calm herself down. Katsuko was oblivious of the footsteps that collided with the cold floor and for a moment, she thought she was hearing the footsteps. That didn't soothe her aching mind even though she tried to remind herself that it was most likely a teacher or a student. A hand on her shoulder shook her into the present moment, but it didn't calm her down. She knew who it was the moment he had sat down in front of her. All Might. "Are you alright?" He was quiet when he asked her that, careful of the state she was in. Whatever state that was. He offered her a hand, gesturing for them to get up. Katsuko hesitantly took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. There was an awkward silence between the two when she had finally gotten to her feet, but she didn't feel like talking and it seem that he didn't either. He seemed tired to her, disinterested. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. We should get to class." She was clearly embarrassed, not at all happy that All Might, the Symbol of Peace, had seen her in such a weak state. She felt useless again. Useless in front of a hero she idolized as much as any other being. Katsuko tried hard not to just give up and retire from being a hero and just hide somewhere, but her job as a hero paid more than her job at a bakery. A heavy sigh escaped her lips when they reached the door and when she glanced back at All Might, seeing him give her a thumbs up as motivation. A simple gesture as a thumbs up has never been so oddly satisfying to her. She let out a gentle chuckle before turning her head back to the door, inviting herself into a world of heroism and teaching.